


The Horrible Crys

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale
Genre: I was forced to do Genocide route and now I write this to let out the sadness, Sorry!, Tears may flow, This is all UNDERTALE. No other Aus, This is just an angst fic, be ready for angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-19 01:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8184482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sans wants his brother safe. Papyrus wants friends. Undyne wants to fight. Alphys is told to hide. Mettaton wants to go to the surface. Blooky wants his cousin back. Burger Pants wants a better life. Nicecream Guy wants to sell his Nicecream. Asgore misses his wife. Toriel wants her children. Flowey wants to be himself. Asriel wants his sibling. Chara wants their brother. And Frisk just wants to be free.





	1. Chara's End

**Author's Note:**

> My freaking friends just made me kill everyone! I hate them, and now there are to many tears so I write this. If you read the summary, you know it's just what everyone wants to happen. If you read the tags, you know this is gonna be angsty. Now... into Chara, Azzy, Tori, and Asgore's old life... *blinding light*
> 
> (Neither of the images used in this are by me. They are by other people, who are amazing artists. The first one's from a Youtube video so... Idk, but the second is by a person on wallpapersafari.com)

**Chapter One:**

**Chara's End**

 

   Chara had been loving their life Underground. They had a brother, a mother, and a father, as well as so many friends. The only thing they could wish for now, was to grant Rie's wish of going to the surface... There was only one way to do it, and Chara didn't want to do it. They would, if it meant that Rie could have a better life.

    "Chara, Chara! Look! I found this in the dump. It has film in it! Cool, huh?" Asriel exclaimed running to meet his sibling.

    "Super cool, Rie. Turn it on." Chara replied, half-heartedly.

    "You sound sad. Is something wrong?" Asriel asked softly.

    "If you had one wish that could come true... what would it be?" Chara questioned, their voice just above a whisper.

    "...Going to the surface with every monster... why do you ask?"

    "...Turn off the camera..."

    "Alright." Asriel complied to his sibling's request and sat down. Chara took a seat by him, and tried to retain their sobs. The tears fell though, and Asriel saw them.

He was quick to hug his sibling, and Chara embraced him as well. They didn't mean to cry, but they thought this would be worth it; no they  **knew** it would be worth it. Soon they were ready to speak again.

"I-I can get you to the surface R-rie. Remember wh-when we made that p-pie f-for dad?" They asked.

"Oh, yeah. We used Buttercups instead of cups of butter. Dad got really sick, and mom was really mad. I should just laughed it off like you did." Asriel frowned.

"If I eat enough of them, I can die. Then you... you can take my soul. You can go to the surface, and get the other seven. Piece of cake. No... no n-need to look like that Rie..."

"Don't kill yourself! No! Chara, please! We can think of another way!" Asriel argued. Now it was his turn to cry. He was full on sobbing.

"Rie, just like dad says. We're the hope of the Underground... so... so let's stand up to our role and... save them. I'm gonna go get some Buttercups." Chara frowned decisively.

"Chara! Stop!" Asriel yelled as Chara ate the first cup. The second, third, fourth.

"These are disgusting. Can you find me something to eat with it? Tea maybe?" Chara asked, "Golden F-flower?"

"O-okay... okay... please... s-stop... Chara stop... stop it... don't die... please." Asriel begged backing up to get the tea. Chara just kept eating them. One by one, by one.

One hundred flowers. Two hundred. Three hundred... three-fifty... four hundred... So many. To many. The pain roared inside of Chara as the cups tore apart their digestive system with the poison. Chara kept eating. Sip, five cups. Sip, ten cups. Sip, thirty cups... slumber. Chara slowly slumped over, into a mini-coma. Asgore and Toriel came rushing out.

"My children! What's happening?" Toriel yelled. Asriel shook his head in fake confusion, like Chara had told him to. The tears flowed, but so did everyone else's. Asriel only felt guilt. It was so terrible.

* * *

 

Two weeks passed. Chara requested Buttercups from Asriel each time they were awake. Asriel would only nod and go to pick them tearfully. Finally, the time had come. Chara slipped into a comatose state as they slowly died. Asriel was the hardest crier. He wanted to help monsters, but not at the cost of his sibling's life.

"C-chara. I... I don't like this plan any-any more. W-wake up... please. Please... Chara... please... don't die... please." Asriel begged softly.

"Chara, stay determined. You are the hope for human and monster kind." Asgore prayed. Toriel would only sob. She couldn't stand the look of death.

* * *

The final day. Chara held their hand out to Asriel gingerly. He scooped it up and felt a final squeeze. The last bit of life Chara had, along with something else... the necklace. The best friend's necklace that Asriel had given his sibling long ago. The one they had promised they would both wear until their own death. Asriel began to sob.

"C-chara! Chara! No... nonononononono! C-chara! Chara w-wake up... please! Chara! No, please! Please... no! No...no...  _no... Chara..._ I love you... Chara..."

 


	2. Leaving For Humans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toriel couldn't take it. She walked out on Asgore, hating him for everything he did to the poor human children who came to him for help. They just wanted to be free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two! Go ahead and hate me! I deserve the hate. This is just angst, angst, angsty, angst.

**Chapter Two:**

**Leaving For  Humans**

   

    Toriel watched sorrowfully as Asgore struck down the child. They had just been out on a walk, and seen the lost little one looking for them. So young, so kind, so forgiving. All it would take was one plea, and Toriel would have helped the little one, no questions asked; but they had waited. Waited for Asgore to say something. They knew he was the king, and wanted to be polite. Asgore had taken one look at the child and brought out his trident. The queen was horrified at her husband's actions, and the child only winced and looked away from it.

    "Gore no! They are just a child!" Toriel cried as Asgore began to kill the human.

    "All humans should die for what they did to Asriel. They deserve death for killing my little boy. If they send their children down, then they can cry about their losses as well." Asgore frowned as he made the final stab. A green soul floated out of the body and Asgore snatched it up.

    "Look at yourself! You are covered in blood! Why?" Toriel continued to yell at him as she picked up the body remorsefully. The poor child, they looked to only be around five or six years of age, killed so mercilessly.

    "I wear the blood of a champion. I am happy for what I have done. You should be as well." Asgore frowned.

    "You're horrible! The child was even waiting for you to speak!"

    "SHUT... shut up. It was for the greater good."

    Toriel folded her arms, bending down to examine the poor, dead child. She turned it over gently, and closed their eyes.  _At least they can look like they're asleep_ , Toriel reasoned. As the queen picked the child up, the Royal Scientist came rushing over, his two boys right behind him. Papyrus smiled up at the king and queen while Sans stood half behind Gaster.

    "Here is the soul canister, your majesty." Gaster smiled handing over the long cylinder. Asgore nodded and inserted the soul in. Papyrus was bouncing around Toriel.

    "MAY I SEE THE HUMAN? DO THEY LOOK SCARY? ARE THEY MEAN LIKE IN THE STORYBOOKS? CAN I SEE THEM, PLEASE?" Papyrus asked standing on the tips of his phalanges to get a glance of the human.

    "papyrus, don't be rude bro. come back over here." Sans frowned stepping out from behind his father.

    "BUT IT'S A HUMAN SANS! I WANT TO BE ABLE TO CATCH THEM WHEN I GROW UP! I WANT TO BE SUPER STRONG, AND BE IN THE ROYAL GUARD!" Papyrus exclaimed.

    "Maybe you can, young one. You would just need to try." Asgore smiled 

    "uh huh, he'll be in the royal guard when i become a human scout. he can't kill anyone." Sans laughed, "heh, he's just a big softie, it's  _in his bones_ to be nice."

    "BROTHER! NO MORE PUNS! THEY'RE ANNOYING! AND I CAN TOO GET INTO THE ROYAL GUARD! THE GREAT PAPYRUS CAN DO ANYTHING HE WANTS TO!" Papyrus yelled.

    "so you can go through the barrier? ya right, you're just making up lame stuff so you seem cool. no one buys it papyrus. you're just a big lier." Sans frowned.

    "Sans..."

    "i bet you couldn't even beat me in a fight."

    "Saaaans..." Gaster warned.

    "i bet you couldn't even land one hit on me."

    "NYEH!" Papyrus yelled, jumping onto Sans and beginning the fight. Sans struggled to avoid damage inflicting attacks and Asgore began to laugh. Gaster and Toriel both were still in shock and fright, that is until Sans cried out.

    "ow! pap, that hurt! get off of me!" The child yelled pushing Papyrus into the dirt and getting up while checking his stats. "daaaad, papyrus lowered my hp, a lot! i'm at point five!"

    "Apologizes, my king. I need to go heal my sons and show them some discipline." Gaster frowned taking Sans and Papyrus by the hands.

    "Oh ho ho, that made my day! Have a nice evening Gaster! Maybe you boys  _can_ be what you want to be when you grow up!" Asgore smiled waving off the scientist and his sons.

    "How horrible are you? Laughing at monster children fighting? That is horrible Asgore!" Toriel yelled stomping off with the human corpse.

    "Awww, Tori it was cute. Don't be mad at me." Asgore called playfully.

    "That Sans one was at point five HP! You laughed at a child nearly dusting!"

    "Oh, yes. Well, they are just child--"

    "And you encouraged them!" Toriel cut her husband off.

    As the couple walked back to the castle, Toriel refused to talk to Asgore. She only fondled over the corpse and looked longingly over the... bloody... cloth. Toriel was quick to head to the coffin room as they arrived at home, making sure to paint the heart on it green. It was horrible what Asgore did, and Toriel moved her thrown further away from Asgore's, the defining mark to show that the two were slowly splitting apart.

* * *

    Two months later Asgore killed another human child. Their soul was orange, and they continuously yelled at the couple for killing his little brother. The boy wore a bandana and gloves, so Toriel understood the child's pain. When she went to put the child in the coffin next to the one that held Kindness, she noticed something the human wore. A locket. On the inside were two pictures, one of the child and Kindness, and one of two fully grown humans. One had long hair and feminine looks, while the other was balding and had a beard. Toriel decided then and there what she would do to teach Asgore a lesson.

    After painting the heart on the front of the coffin orange for Bravery, Toriel moved her thrown to the corner of the room and covered it with a tarp. She then went into the shared room that she and Asgore had to gather a few sets of clothes, her journal, a broom, some writing supplies, and a hand mirror. She then went into the bedroom Chara and Asriel had once shared, and took out the various sized and colored sweaters that the two had worn.

    When midnight struck, Toriel went to retrieve Chara's body. She walked through the entire Underground with it. Through New Home, Hotlands, Waterfall, and Snowdin. She went through the large door and locked it after a few monsters who could no longer live in Snowdin ran through. She then went to the area where the hole to the surface was and buried Chara beneath the grass. All through that night, the queen cried. She cried for her children, for the two siblings who fell down, for the parents of the young children who now had none, for Asgore's selfishness, for Sans' health, for Papyrus' dreams, for Gaster's lost wife, for all the monsters who were blinded with greed, and finally... Toriel grieved for herself, for being unable to keep four children, human or monster alive. It was all the queen knew to do, right at the

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The wonderful end art is not by me. It is by takomakisan on Deviantart. Okay good night!


	3. Falling Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk fell. They met the idiotic flower who thought it could kill them. They met the woman who wanted a child. They killed, and now... standing here in the room leading to the snowy place... they hear a knock as they dust their goat mother...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... Cry?

**Chapter Three:**

**Falling Down**

 

Frisk walked away from the golden flower field. It didn't hold anything they needed. Adjusting the bandage around their arm, the child plucked a stick from the ground and found it a good weapon... for now. They walked on, slowly but surely, through the archway and into the next door.  _Pretty... to bad this place is gonna go down in flames when I leave..._ They thought with a small smile.

A flower popped up from the ground and smiled at them.

"Howdy! I'm Flowey, Flowey the Flower! Golly, you're new around here, aren't cha." Frisk shook their head and took a step closer. Flowey frowned before continuing his speech, "Well, no worries pal. Li'l old me here can teach ya the ropes! You see that little heart? That's your soul! The very cumulation of your being. Should grow stronger by gaining lots of LV!" Flowey explained. Frisk advanced again, aiming their stick at the petals. "Ahem, uh... what's LV you ask? W-why... LOVE of course... You... you want some LOVE don'tcha? Don't worry I'll share!"

Frisk smiled and nodded, wanting all of the Level of Violence they could get and lunged. They tore the petals from Flowey's 'face' and began impaling him with the stick. He screamed, and begged for MERCY, but Frisk never gave it. They just laughed.

"You said you'd share some LOVE, Flowey! Level Of Violence is just my cup of tea! Die you idiot of a monster! Ah haha!" Frisk laughed as they impaled Flowey once more before walking through the next archway to meet Toriel. They were already covered in dust.

"Oh my... you... killed a monster?" Toriel asked. Frisk nodded happily and showed Toriel their LV. Frisk: LV: 3 HP: 30/30 EXP: 200 ATK: 10 DEF: 10

"Uhm... I must go do something. Take this Monster Phone to call me if you need any help." Toriel replied quickly fleeing. Frisk giggled and went on to killing monsters. They ended up with 500G in all of five minutes. Without Toriel around, it was easier to kill. They ran through the puzzles quickly, RESETing once after messing up on the spikes puzzle. Frisk checked their stats once more.

FRISK: LV: 5 HP: 40/40 EXP: 500 ATK: 15 DEF: 20 G: 500. Oh, they had a caption! *A human you do not want to encounter, Frisk is a monster murderer. "Well, that doesn't seem nice... Better change it... Aha!" *A friendly human, always ready to play with monsters. Be nice to this adorable chef!

Frisk smiled and walked through the RUINS HOUSE DOOR. They found Toriel quickly and giggled running up to her. They pointed to their shirt, trying to ask for a new one and showed off the ribbon in their hair.

"What an... adorable ribbon my child. I shall go get you a new shirt. One better suited for snow travel." Toriel smiled patting Frisk on the head.

"What? No pie? No bedroom? No, 'Oh stay here my child! Asgore may kill you!' What's wrong  _Toriel_?" Frisk asked remembering what a RESET had told them about the monster.

"Uhm... no, no... it is your choice, but there is a protector for you in the next area so... you will be safe." Toriel explained.

"Hmph, then let's go down bellow to the door you want to destroy and end this." Frisk frowned.

"Very well... my child." Toriel frowned leading the way to the Ruins Door. Frisk started the fight, "Prove to me that you can leave here safely..."

"It's on, Goat Lady. Oh by the way... I  _KILLED_ your PRECIOUS Asriel!" Frisk laughed readying the Toy Knife they found. Catching Toriel off guard, they sliced through her chest just as a small knock sounded through the area.

"knock knock?" Came a voice through the door.

"Ooh! I love these! Who's there?" Frisk asked kicking the dust to the side and running to open the door.

"apple."

"Hehe... Apple who?"

"i don't apple to know you."

"Oh, lemme open the door and you'll see!" Frisk called reaching for the handle and rubbing some dust off of their shirt.

"w-what? uh... okay..."

The door opened, and Frisk was face to face with a skeleton a few inches taller than them. His grin seemed to tighten as he looked past the dusty child to the pile and trail of dust remaining from Toriel.

"Hi there, I'm Frisk! And you are?" Frisk smiled hiding their knife and extending their hand.

"sans... sans the skeleton. where's the old lady?" He asked shaking the outstretched hand.

"She got sad I wanted to leave and threw her fire magic at herself until she dusted. I'm sorry, were you her friend?" Frisk smiled, knowing the answer.

"y-yes... s-stars... i didn't even know... her name." Sans choked out holding back tears.

"Toriel Dreemurr!"

Sans stared at the child and slowly began to back up. Frisk followed two steps for every one step Sans took. Soon his back was against the barred bridge and he mentally cursed himself for telling Papyrus that they needed to be tighter. Frisk beamed wider as she heard Papyrus running and Sans began to slowly shake.

"please... don't hurt my little brother..."


End file.
